Oom Max
"Applaud now, sonny boy! But try clapping when you don't have any hands." -Oom Max tegen Timon Oom Max is één van de belangrijkste personages uit De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata hij is de oom van Timon Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Max is gemakkelijk geïrriteerd en snel teleurgesteld. Hij is een voorstander van de regels en is zeer pessimistisch in het leven. Max is er enorm tegen om te worden'' opgegeten'' Fysieke verschijning Oom Max heeft een grijze vacht en grijs haar, dit doet vermoeden dat oom Max al oud is. Oom Max heeft donkere kringen rond zijn ogen, en donkergrijze strepen op zijn lichaam, en borstelige wenkbrauwen. Oom Max is slank alhoewel hij een iets of wat mollige buik heeft. Verschijning ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata '''Max:"She's right! We are food for the other animals! A movable feast! Feared by no one and eaten by all!"'' '''Timon: "But when they die, they become the grass and we eat the grass....right?" Max:"Not exactly, we can't eat grass. We're grass intolerant...." -Max en Timon Oom Max is de oom van Timon. Er wordt aangenomen dat hij de broer is van Ma of van Timon's vader. Max woont in een kolonie van stokstaartjes ver van The Pride Lands. In de film vraagt Ma of hij weet waar Timon is. Totdat een tunnel instort door het graaf werk van Timon. Ma wilt dat Timon zijn plaats vindt in de kolonie, daarom vraagt ze aan oom Max om de taak van bewaker ''toe te wijzen aan Timon. In het begin is oom Max erg terughoudend maar uiteindelijk gaat oom Max hier mee akkoord. Wanneer Timon weg droomt bij het zingen van het lied ''"That's All I Need" tijdens zijn wacht wordt oom Max aangevallen door hyena's die zich hebben geïnfiltreerd in de kolonie. Oom Max wordt bijna gedood, maar weet te ontsnappen en hersteld. Later in de film verteld Rafiki, dat hij tegen Timon heeft gezegd dat "hij verder moet kijken dan wat hij ziet". Oom Max volgt Ma wanneer ze op zoek gaan naar Timon. Enkele scènes later is oom Max herenigd met zijn neef en ontmoet oom Max, Pumbaa. Timon en Pumbaa maken dan een plan met Ma en oom Max, zodat ze de hyena's uit de buurt van Simba kunnen brengen. Zodat Simba achter Scar kan aan gaan zodra aan het licht komt dat Scar, werkelijk verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van Mufasa. Simba's vader. Samen met Ma graaft oom Max een tunnel, terwijl Timon en Pumbaa de hyena's afleiden. Het plan om een tunnel te maken mislukt todat Timon de tunnel ingaat om de boel te redden. Timon zijn snel handelen leidt uiteindelijk tot de ondergang van Scar en de hyena's. Wanneer Timon terug uit de tunnel komt wordt hij stevig omhelst door oom Max zo stevig dat Timon bijna stikt. We zien oom Max later terug samen met Ma, Timon en Pumbaa, wanneer Simba de troon bestijgt, nadat Scar wordt vermoord door de hyena's, dit omdat Scar de dood van zijn broer in de hyena's hun schoenen probeerde te schuiven. We zien oom Max een keer terug met de andere stokstaartjes in de oase dat Timon eerder in de film ontdekte. Vervolgens vraagt Pumbaa om de film nogmaals te kijken. Enkele seconden later zegt oom Max in het theater dat hij larven met extra boter heeft meegebracht Trivia *Oorspronkelijk zou oom Max zijn personage worden ingevuld door Timon zijn vader, maar dit werd aangepast *Het is onduidelijk of oom Max, Ma's broer is of niet Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle Max *lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle Max Universum Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Stokstaartjes Categorie:Geanimeerde personages